


Charon

by Juniper200



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper200/pseuds/Juniper200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting at sea, during Will's tenure aboard the Dutchman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charon

Quite a backlog has accumulated while Davy Jones neglected his duties, so it’s some time before Will Turner and James Norrington meet again.

"A great ship pulls a castaway from foggy waters. Really, Mister Turner, we must stop meeting like this," Norrington says as he climbs aboard the Dutchman. The familiar ghost of a smile slips from his face, and his forehead furrows. "Or it seems that’s something I’d say. Everything about me feels ... distant."

"I find that’s common," Will says. "It’s good to see you again, Commodore."

"James. My mother named me James," Norrington says, absently. "I suppose you’re dead, too."

"No. Yes. It’s complicated."

"Things with you always are. Were." Norrington strokes the rail with his fingertips. "This is the ship where it happened to me?"

"Yes. Mine now, though." Will feels awkward for the first time since his first few weeks in command. "It’s probably in bad taste to have brought you back aboard, but I must. I’m so sorry."

"Don’t be. None of that matters."

Will takes a deep breath and tries another tack. "I never got a chance to thank you."

"I told you, none of that matters," Norrington says. "None of that from before."

Ages in the Land of the Dead have done nothing to dull Will’s tenacity. "Elizabeth and I, we—"

"Elizabeth?" There’s something like life in Norrington’s eyes for the first time since he was, well, alive.

"We won. Davy Jones was defeated, Beckett is gone. The seas are free again." There is still pride in Will’s voice. "You didn’t die in vain."

Norrington is agitated, more so than Will has ever seen in a soul about to depart. "It doesn’t matter, man. What of Elizabeth?"

"We married. There’s a child. We see each other—" Will notes the consternation still on Norrington’s face. "Commodore – James – she survived. Elizabeth is alive."

Dawn breaks across Norrington’s face. "Ah! Well, that matters rather a lot."

And before Will knows it, Norrington is gone. The Dutchman glides on.


End file.
